Memory loss
by JIMSAN.SAL
Summary: Everything started last week. New year, with this cool guy who was assigned to my classroom.


What happens when all your dreams are shattered on the floor? What happens when everything you once wanted and dreamt about its gone? Or worse what if you never got it? Is so lame, isn't it? Well, anyway I clearly know it is. Maybe it was the right thing to happen or maybe just maybe it was already planned by destiny long ago. Never mind the only thing clear here is that planned or not I'll have to endure it. I'm a tough girl I will get over this or that's what they say. I rather believe them even if they were talking just about the concussion. Let me tell you what happened here.

Everything started last week, new year, with this cool guy who was assigned to my classroom. The day was all cloudy but that very first moment he walked inside the room with all his handsome features, you know, his dark hair, pale skin eyes dark and deeper than the deepest ocean for my taste. An a body that was further than just a good-shape-body it was beyond sexy, anyway, he was also tall very tall. Those features weren't common between guys from here. WEIRD. The arrival of this guy was the most unexpected thing in this place since I was born. Nonetheless it felt like… a good thing.

"Mr. Uchiha would you take that place, the one beside the window" and the one beside ME. Ok not bad I will get to know this new guy. I guess. I watched him move further and further until he reached his place I gave him a kind smile and as he took his seat a sidelong look.

He seemed to be comfortable. Neither a shaking hand nor sweat. Well I should pay more attention to the class and less to this guy. Suddenly without noticing, my pen fell from my fingers. It looks like the one with sweating hands it's me. I leaned down to get my pen, when I reached out I felt a warm touch under my skin I pulled my hand away it felt like electricity or something I lifted my head and meet this new guy's eyes there where actually starting at me. He looked away and handed me the pen.

"Thanks" I said in a low voice. He just rewarded me with and easy nod.

The rest of the day was a little uncomfortable. This guy barely talk he has been serious the entire day. Finally the bell rang. Time to go. I stepped outside the classroom and what I saw in front of me wasn't like a good thing. Actually I was so so screwed up. It was raining and flooded all over. Shit, how was I supposed to go walking back home. I was almost outside the building, almost under the rain. As I was stepping outside I felt a hand pulling me back. I looked back and saw this handsome new guy.

"What are you doing?" he eyed me with one eyebrow lifted

"Umm, going home?" I said not so sure.

"hmm, not likely. You'll never make it. Just take a look outside"

"Yeah, well… I don't have many options here. I have to try"

"Hmm, No." he looked at me for a little while but not in a dirty way it was most like and evaluating look. "Let me drive you" he said finally.

"I don't know" I said examinating the situation I barely know him.

"Well, looks like you don't have many options over here, as you said." He pointed out driving his gaze to the flooded street.

"Yeah, guess you're right"

Not much conversation in the car but as weird as it was it didn't feel uncomfortable.

"You're home and alive" he said

"Yeah, well… Thank to you"

"Never mind" he rewarded me with a half smile

I leaned to say good bye but instead of a kiss on the cheek it was a kiss on lips. It was a soft touch and very, very sweet. Even though I knew it was so wrong it didn't feel like it was actually I felt like it was the right thing to do. He cupped my face with his hands. He pulled his face back and looked into my eyes. His eyes were kind and careful.

"Wh-What happen?" I said this wasn't normal I felt something and somehow deep inside of me I knew this wasn't the first time I was feeling this way.

"Don't you remember me?" there was almost pain in his eyes

"Wh-What do you mean? We… we just meet"

"I see, I must have figured out" He was speaking to himself

"What are you talking about? I don't understand" I said shoving him out of his own thoughts

He didn't answered he just took my face with his hands and looked me in the eye again. I took his hands with mine and pulled my face back. He was obviously surprised but I didn't care. I looked at him in the eye.

"Should I remember you?" he was hesitating. Not answering. I pushed further. "Should I?"

"I don't know"

"Do you know me?" I demanded to know my sight was prove of it "Don't you?"

"I do" he looked so puzzled there was concern all over his face. "listen, I shouldn't have done this…" I knew he meant the kiss "You don't really remember me, do you?"

"Well, I just told you. I don't"

"Sakura, I think it's better if you get inside" he pointed my house with a nod.

"Yeah, I think… wait! I haven't tell you my name!"

"I think you should leave" his face was al hard now. "Now"

"Sure Sasuke, whatever you say" Ok. I was mad now, I don't get a thing here and he's playing the mysterious guy.

"Wait" He took me by the wrist "I didn't tell you my name either" he eyed me with a lifted eyebrow again. This was starting to upset me.

"You did"

"No, I didn't"

"You know what? I don't care. Thanks for the ride and the little talk. I'm leaving now"

I didn't let him say a thing I shut the door of his car and get inside my house I didn't even look back.

It was late night I couldn't sleep I felt like there was something I couldn't remember. Finally I conceive sleep.

Another school day it was lunch time. I haven't seen him today and stayed the same the rest of the day. And the day after another no-show. In fact he didn't show the rest of the week and there was something that hunted me. A weird dream but all in shadows a guy who walked beside me holding my hand, I couldn't see his face. It was all shadowy.

This was the second week after the first day of school it rained the whole night the floors of the school were wet and why not? There I was going downstairs, and then there I was on the floor with my head hurting for the smack, not to mention the pain all over my body. I was trying to get up just before I passed out. All I saw before that was someone leaning down toward me but I couldn't see his face just like my dream. Suddenly the truth smacked me like a punch in the face. Now I remember everything. The accident like a year ago, the blood and twisted metal, the car on fire and my parents pulling me out. There was blood all over my left arm. Now I remember I did lose my memory. But more important now I remember him. Sasuke. My boyfriend. How could I have been this blind I harmed him. I saw it deep inside his eyes. Now what? He haven't come back and he probably won't. I feel this thing burning inside of me. Love. I woke up. I was in the hospital with some vendettas on my head. I wondered how I got there. The doctors told me that it was a guy but they didn't reveal any other detail.

Probably here is where the story ends. Me, all alone in a hospital room, with a concussion and sad as hell. Shoving me out of my head I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. Clearly, not expecting the person who was standing in the other side of the door.

"Hey, how you feel? They say you will be fine."

"I remember" I said in a low voice

"You… what?"

"I love you" He rewarded me with a bright smile. He approached almost running toward my bed he held me with his arms.

"Are you sure you are not just saying this because you smacked your head?" there was doubt all over his face.

"What? Of course, not. I remember everything. I love you."

"Finally. I love you more" he said kissing me, it was the sweetest kiss ever. Now, I am totally positive I will love him forever.

END


End file.
